RPlog:The Agent
For the past few days, the Senator and crew of the Rapier have walking around on the capital city of an Imperial planet disguised as a freighter crew, observing the general state of things on the planet. In the corner of the sketchy dive that they had stopped for lunch at on one such ocassion, Tokoga sits with his back to the wall, casually scanning over a newssheet and trying to stay out of some of the more pugnacious-looking patrons of the bar while eating a small plate of some manner of fried vegetable. Maybe they shouldn't have come here for food. They should not have come here for food, indeed they had not, but Rasi kept his guards close to his body at this moment. And he kept his holster close to his body as well, openly worn as was the norm here. The man otherwise could have been mistaken for any number of types that frequent this place. He was not looking at his companion, instead focused on the bar, or rather at a person seated there, the twi'lek more precisely. A nearby waiter is flagged down and after a few whispered words, the humanoid woman walks over towards the twi'lek flagging him down and pointing to the table the human and Mon Calamari share. Were the Twi'lek to turn around, Rasi would nod and no more, continuing to stare at him. The lethan's trance is broken by the female stepping closer, peering over he looks at her before glancing at the table she points out. The nod is reciprocated, he then turns back his drink and has a sip before getting up and making his way slowly to the table. His right hand continues to move as he spins that credit between his fingers a couple of inches away from his holster. Approaching the freighter crew his stern visage makes way as one corner of his lip rises to reveal a sharp canine. "Hello there..." He utters in basic. "Do they even cook this...?" Tokoga prods the food in front of him disdainfully. He hadn't been expecting much, but this was...pretty bad. Leaving the food alone, he looks up from the news sheet covering some of the more recent attacks to the approaching Twi'lek. Obviously not in on what's going on, he looks questioningly from Rasi to him. "Please sit, do not fear that I have come here to insist that you clean my boots.", if it was a joke, then it was a badly-delivered one since Rasi keeps as dead-a-pan-can-be expression, although it could just be his way of reminding the twi'lek who he is. The man was seated at a swivel chair with one leg crossed over the other, letting one view that his boots were very clean as they were. "This is a man I have been recommended by some people I trust. A man who who might be able to take care of that problem of ours." This he said after swivelling his chair around to face Tokoga. Raynn chuckles lightly at the comment and moves to take a seat, it appears he remembers the incident. Getting comfortable he places his left hand and drink down, his right elbow also finds its way onto the table. Giving Tokoga and Rasi a moment to speak, Raynn takes a sip of his drink before asking. "What problem would that be, friend?" The credit continues to move, as annoying as it may be. "The problem is how to get our productOriginally "this"; ex post edit for clarity.," he gestures pointedly at the newssheet, "Er, where it needs to be," he speaks in the abstract lest anyone else be listening nearby; for the moment, Rasi's word of trust is enough for the Mon Calamari. "As you probably know, encryption protocols that COMPNOR cannot break are illegal in this jurisdiction, and any transmissions would be flagged almost immediately..." "My friend and I are businessmen who deal in merchandise that is very valuable to any who appreciate...let's say live pyrotechniques.", he had looked briefly to the MonCal when he took that pause, as if welcoming the man's input although he went on. "My friend believes that there are opportunities for those like us, as you would I am certain. But we are finding it hard to get in touch with our clientele given the restrictions on this system." The Twi'lek glances at the newssheet as the Mon Calamari explains the problem before looking him in the eye for a couple of second. "I understand..." He offers simply before taking a very relaxed sip of his drink. It's hare his attention switches to Rasi as he clarifies. A hairless eyebrow is raised at the pyrotechniques explaination of things, followed by a smirk. However, a nod is finally offered before he replies, saying. "Sounds like something I could help you out with..." "Pyrotechnics." the Mon Calamari mulls over the word and Rasi's explanation, his eyes falling again to the newssheet on the table in front of them. They really should have planned this stuff out in advance. "That's good to hear," he answers the Twi'lek, leaning back in his chair. "It would have been a pity for there to be such a demand and for us to not find a buyer." "Thing is..." Raynn says, looking from Rasi to Tokoga. "...security is extra tight at the moment, I'll be running a big risk for you...it'll cost you a little extra...what have you got in mind?" He asks before lifting his drink to his lips one more, his gaze ramains locked on the Mon Calamari. "Naturally," Tokoga says coolly. "How about, 10% of whatever we make?" Rasi nods, "An adequate finder's fee. But tell me first, just what brought you to Corellia, I understand that you are not in good standing with this part of the galaxy's...leaders." How he knew that, the man did not reveal as yet, although it was no doubt that information he had that led him to this establishment. A cigarra is taken from his jacket, or rather the case for it, the container opened and held out for the other two to take one if wanted. "Raynn nods at Tokoga's offer, seemingly accepting the amount mentioned. His attention however is soon shifted to the probing question by the other. He takes a few moments to collect his thoughts, declining a cigarra as he does with a wave of his right hand...the credit ceases its movement. "Just looking for work, had an unfortunate run in with an Imperial patrol not so long ago, my ship and I were...forced to part ways..." He looks Rasi, as if sizing him up, unsure of what he knows and takes a slow sip of his drink. For his part, Tokoga accepts the cigarra, lighting it and taking a single puff. "It must be a little bit of a consolation to see them getting shot at on the streets," he says with a grin through the cigarra's small cloud of smoke. "Is that your first interaction with the Empire?", he asks, his gaze only rarely leaving the Twi'lek in his attempts to read more of the man, or rather, read more of his reactions to the questions he asks. "Well, what do you think, can we trust him for this task?", TOkoga's input was desired and so Rasi turned to face the MonCal, or rather just craned his neck enough to do so. The lethan smirks at Tokoga's remark. "It's just a shame they're not the troopers that took my ship..." He adds with a shrug, careful not to incriminate himself to anyone else who may be listening. As for Rasi's question, he shakes is head. "No, I've been boarded more times than I can count, searched, only been shot at by them once or twice though..." He replies looking on the bright side of things with that canine revealing smile once more. "I think he's just the sort we need," the Mon Calamari says, nodding to Rasi and taking another puff from the cigarra he had given him. "Just don't mention to CorSec if they decide to surprise you." Rasi nods, Tokoga's comment accepted and perhaps his opinion of the twi'lek beside him sealed. "Do you have any other employers whose orders may conflict and eventually override ours? Keep in mind that we do not take well to betrayal." A simple nod is offered to each of his potential employers before answering Rasi's question. "It looks like I may be doing a few cargo runs for a company, though I can select what work I do..." He pauses and finishes his drink. "I'm not the kind to go back on a deal, your business is safe with me, same with anyone else I work for...I expect that to be all the assurance you need." "Very well.", Rasi says as he begins to rise, "I think that's enough for the day." he says with a nod to the twi'lek. "Rest assured that we know how to find you and you can leave a message for us at the Long Slumber hotel, it's near the spaceport. Address it to Mister Tagon and we will know to reach out to you.", with that the whole thing seems to be at an end and he turns to his companion, "Shall we go get some real food now?" "Well, good luck," Tokoga adds, rising. "And, uh, don't get that." he gestures toward the only slightly-eaten meal that had been in front of him. "No problem, no doubt we'll be seeing each other again soon." Raynn offers as departing words before getting up and casually heading back to the bar, gesturing for another drink. Notes